


Touch

by Xakkey03



Series: Can You Feel It? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Pining to Dating, Roommates, Temporarily Unrequited Love, oiyama, run Yama run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: He's in love...but does his crush know?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I started a new series... I couldn't resist... XD

He ran down the corridor, his book bag slapping against his back and the sounds of his panting drowned out by the angry yelling from the crowd behind him. This isn't the first time this happened and he doubts it'll be the last, but it's damn sure the craziest. He was doing good earlier today and after classes he met with Tsukki for lunch. He and his blond friend parted ways not even ten minutes ago. He was ambushed while on his way to the library and has been running since.  _Thank God_ he was still in shape from playing volleyball... **WAIT**...He shouldn't even be in this situation right now!

He slid around a corner and kept running. He blamed Oikawa for this damn situation. The setter was his roommate and when his fans found out they were staying together they started making his life hell. It started with death glares and threats in his mail box, shifted to them stalking him and now he has them ambushing and chasing him down. He chanced a glance behind him and saw that the crowd had grown.

 

"Shit!" He sped up and dashed down a stairway and slammed out the door to a courtyard. He quickly cut through it and ran for the science building. He hoped Oikawa was still there, he was the only one that could get him out of this situation. He ran up the stairs leading to the science building, pulled the door open and ran through. He ran up another set of stairs and up a hallway. He glanced behind him again and spotted the crowd coming up the stairs.

 

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" He tried running a bit faster and turned a corner only to slam into a hard body. Strong arms wrapped around him and prevented him from falling.

 

"Oh~? Yama-chan? Why're you running?" A familiar voice asked and he looked up to see the man he'd been searching for.

 

"Ambushed....crowd...chasing me..." He panted.

 

"What?" Oikawa asked just as the crowd came around the corner. There were various squeals of _"Tooru~" , "Oikawa-san"_ and _"Ohmygosh!"_ but there were also various shouts of  _"You thief!" , "Get off him!"_ and  _"He's ours!"_. He hid his face in Oikawa's chest and clung to him.

 

"What're you ladies up to?" Oikawa asked and Tadashi could hear the irritation despite him sounding cheerful.

 

"O-oh w-we were just asking Yamaguchi to hang with us!" One girl answered nervously.

 

"Oh? Then why is he running away from you?" Oikawa asked.

 

"M-maybe he's n-nervous?" Another girl answered.

 

"You're lying." Oikawa replied with an edge to his voice.

 

"W-what?" Several girls asked.

 

"Fuck Off~" Oikawa said and when Tadashi glanced up he saw that the older man was glaring at the girls despite his cheerful voice. The girls flinched and started walking away, some of them grumbling and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

"T-thanks Tooru..." He smiled and moved out of the older mans arms. He jumped in surprise when Oikawa cupped his face and tilted it up.

 

"Are you okay?!" Oikawa asked worriedly.

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He blushed.

 

"Are you sure??"

 

"Yes, Tooru, I'm sure." He chuckled and the older man sighed in relief.

 

"That's good, I'm glad!"

 

"I see~..."

 

"Shall we head home Yama-chan?" Oikawa grinned and Tadashi heard that [song](http://kpoply.com/entry/ACian-%E2%80%93-TOUCH-Lyrics-English-Romanization) playing in his head again.

 

"Sure!" He let the song lyrics play through his head as he walked back to his dorm with Oikawa.

 

Later that evening he was sitting at his desk reading when Oikawa tapped his shoulder.

 

"Yama-chan~ I need to talk to you..."

 

He ignored the pounding of his heart and spun in his chair to look up at the brunet. "What's up?"

 

"Um...You d-don't have to say yes but I really wanna tell you this..." Oikawa started nervously while staring at the floor.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I h-have a c-confession..." The brunet peeked at him before looking down again and Tadashi tried ignoring the song that began playing in his head again.

 

"A confession?"

 

Oikawa blushed and nodded. "Yes, a confession."

 

"Okaaay? What're you confessing?"

 

Oikawa answered softly while staring at him. "I like you."

 

He blinked... "Huh?"

 

"I love you Tadashi!" The brunet said louder.

 

He froze and blinked again before shouting... "WHAT?!"

 

The brunet sighed irritably... "I SAID I LIKE YOU YAMA-CHAN!"

 

"M-ME??? B-BUT WHY?"

 

"Who wouldn't like you?" The brunet frowned.

 

"Oh...my...god.... ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod...." He stood and started pacing while mumbling to himself. "He l-loves me... Oikawa Tooru. Loves. ME. Oh. My. God. Ohmygod... HE loves ME! OH. MY. GOD!"

 

"Y-you don't like me? I t-thought you did..." Oikawa asks dejectedly and He whirls to look at him.

 

"No no no no noo!" He rushed to him and grabbed his hands. "I do like you!"

 

"You do?" Oikawa asked, pouting.

 

" **I LOVE YOU!** " He shouted and their neighbors banged on their wall yelling  _"Shut up!"_.

 

"Good~" The brunet smirked and leaned down and kissed him. He froze and blinked before letting his eyes fall shut and kissing his crush back.

 

_A week later..._

 

Once again he was running from an angry crowd of girls. He ran towards the science building, but this time Tooru was waiting on the front steps for him. He rushed to the brunet who caught him in his arms and hugged him tight before kissing full on the mouth. When they pulled a part it was to see the crowd gawking in shock.

 

"Tadashi is mine~" Oikawa singsonged before grinning.

 

He giggled before saying... "And Tooru is mine~"


	2. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru reminisces~

When he first saw him it was during the first practice match against Karasuno. It was just a brief glimpse of a freckled face but he didn’t think much of it. The second time he saw him was during a match against Karasuno at the inter-high preliminaries. He eyed him several times from the other side of the net and grew fascinated with his range of facial expressions, but the one he loved most was his smile. A cute smile where his face lit up and his eyes sparkled so bright one could probably see them from space. And when Karasuno lost to them…he desperately wanted to go over and cheer him up JUST to see his smile.

 

The third time he saw him was at the spring-high preliminaries match against Karasuno. His eyes intentionally sought him out and his heart raced once they spotted him. He grew further captivated by his facial expressions and had this odd sense of wanting to be the cause of them. It was during that match where he also found out his name: _Yamaguchi Tadashi_. He wanted to call his name, just to hear himself say it but also to see how  _he_ would react to him calling it. But...he wouldn’t call it…for fear of embarrassing himself…the fear of everything becoming awkward since he was his rival…and the fear of Iwa-chan kicking his ass. And when his team lost to Karasuno…he had to force his eyes to not seek him out. To not seek out the cute smile he so desperately wanted to see - the cute smile that made his heart race. But he resisted…he resisted and gave his team the support they needed. He accepted the fact that he may never see Yamaguchi again.

 

And the fourth time he saw him? The fourth time he saw him was when he walked into his dorm at the beginning of his third year of university. There standing in the middle of the room holding a box was the person he never thought he would see again. The person whose cute smile lit up his face and caused his eyes to sparkle like stars. The person whose facial expressions were always changing. The person who made him want to protect them and that cute smile of theirs. The person whose cute smile made his heart race. The person who captured his heart. And just from seeing him again he had a thought…A thought that he may be in love.

 

He smiled softly as he recalled all the times he met him and the rollercoaster of emotions he felt. He thought about the shock he felt when finding out they were roommates, the surprise at how easily flustered Yamaguchi was, the nervousness he felt as they grew closer together, the hope he had of them becoming more and the immense happiness he felt when they found out their feelings were mutual.

 

He felt a whack on the top of his head and he looked up to see Yama- NO - Tadashi standing right in front of him. And just from looking at him now…he knew. He knew he was in love. He knew he was the one…

 

“Tooru!!” His boyfriend called while pouting.

 

He smiled up at him, “Yes, [baby ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4d2FgmhHrY)~?”

 

Tadashi blushed before saying, “I’ve been trying to ask you what you wanted to do about dinner!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s after 8! The dining hall is already closed!” Tadashi huffed.

 

He turned and looked at the clock on his desk… “Oh…”

 

“Tooru~ What’re we gonna eat~?” Tadashi pouted.

 

He stood and grabbed Tadashi’s hand before grinning, “Let’s go out to eat~!”

 

“W-w-what?” Tadashi stuttered with a confused look upon his face as he was tugged to the door.

 

“It’ll be a date~! And I’ll pay.” He explained while pulling his boyfriend out the room and shutting the door.

 

“W-w-why now?!”

 

“Because I want to treat the person I love very much~~” He smiled softly and watched as Tadashi blushed even further.

 

“O-OKAY!!”


End file.
